


cafe sweets flavored with feelings

by koutaroomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Kuroo Tetsurou, Barista!Kuroo, Cafe!KuroKen, Customer!Kenma, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft and fluff, they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutaroomi/pseuds/koutaroomi
Summary: “Hmm, since you’re new here, in this café and town, how about I give you some special service? What do you think?”“Special service?” Kenma asked, but it felt more of like a whisper.This made the barista smile, liking the look on his customer’s face. “Mhm, a very exclusive tour just for you. I’ll show you the finest and tastiest delights you would ever taste.”---Kenma is new and doesn't know what to order. You could say Kuroo volunteered to be the 'tour guide'.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	cafe sweets flavored with feelings

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 5 years since i've written an actual fic so i'm back to writing!! i was in a mood for some kuroken fluff and had the cafe!kuroken idea for a while now, plus barista!kuroo. just a warning: english isn't my first language, so there might be grammatical errors, and i might have misspelled something. i hope you'll enjoy!!! twt: koutaroomi

It was a sunny morning, a perfect day to go outside and have fun. Clouds are dancing around the light blue sky. Trees swaying and leaves rustling, following the movement of the wind. The streets were quite busy, people passing by now and then. A new café just opened two weeks ago. And it was an uproar because apparently, three attractive guys are working there, which garnered much attention, especially from highschoolers. Their treats and drink are delicious and savory too. It was also one of the reasons why the business became a booming success.

Kenma sits alone at a table in the café, his legs crossed under, and an annoyed look plastered on his face as he tries his best to focus on his work; however, the group of girls screaming and chatting from the table behind him prevented him from doing so.

The girls laughed loudly, screaming and chatting, trying their best to gain even the tiniest bit of attention from the three baristas currently working. Kenma scoffed, feeling even more annoyed than before as he unconsciously listens to their giggles.

If only he could remove them easily just like in video games, he would’ve already done it minutes ago.

He took a peek on his phone, checking the time, and he noticed that he spent almost 20 minutes waiting for his friend.  _ Not surprised, Shoyou didn’t show up. _ Hinata wanted to try out the new café, but it seems like there’s no sign that he’ll be here. He sighed, dusting his clothes, and straightened out the creases of his shirt. Kenma has no other reason to stay here, so he has decided to go home.

The faint sound of footsteps was heard on the side, and a shadow loomed over him, making him look up from his spot, and he mentally cursed himself for doing so. He can’t stop himself from taking a sharp breath, his cat eyes gazing wide-eyed at the man standing before him.

The barista stood tall, and his uniform was a white button-up shirt that clung tightly on his buff body, which he assumed was the result of exercising. His hair was slightly disheveled and sticking everywhere, and the right side of his face had bangs that covered one of his dark-brown eyes. Kenma was staring for too long, too long for his liking.

“Good afternoon, what would you like to order?”

The barista’s question pulled him out of his thoughts, and he was instantly slapped by reality. Realizing he had been staring for too long, he hides away, using his hair to cover his flushed cheeks.

_ What the hell was that, Kenma? That’s so not like you. _

He looks up once again, just to be greeted by a pair of seducing eyes, and it felt like he was pinned down on the spot.

“Uh, I’m not familiar with coffee and sweets, so I don’t know what to order.” He said, looking at the menu and trying his best to avoid direct eye contact with the sexy barista.

Kenma was too flustered to do anything, and he wanted to leave from his spot right now. He grabs his phone, pretending to look at something interesting just to make himself loosen up. He noticed the group behind him went from loud chatting to inaudible whispers, and it made him conscious.

The barista gave out a deep chuckle, and just by that, a shiver ran down to the smaller boy’s spine. Kenma continues to try his best to ignore him because somehow, his mind wasn’t functioning correctly, and he didn’t like it one bit.

“And why is that?” The same barista asked, attempting to strike a conversation.

Kenma knows it’s rude to ignore someone, especially when asking questions, but Kenma knows this is different. The thought of answering a question about private matters always made him feel uneasy, yet, this man before him was someone he couldn’t bring himself to ignore.

“I’m new around here.” He said, scrolling thru his phone. “I’m supposed to meet with a friend, but it seems like they’re not coming.” Kenma glances up again, and he was greeted with a different look in the barista’s eyes.

The male moves to sit across the table from Kenma. Putting down his notepad beside him, he placed his elbows on the table, and rested his chin on top of the back of his right hand. His eyes glimmered, and he tilted his head slightly.

Kenma’s breath felt like it stopped, their eyes were connected, and he wanted to look away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was like he was enchanted and slowly giving in to a mysterious force that’s pulling him in like a magnet. The barista smirked, his eyes still glimmering.

“Hmm, since you’re new here, in this café and town, how about I give you some special service? What do you think?”

“Special service?” Kenma asked, but it felt more of like a whisper.

This made the barista smile, liking the look on his customer’s face. “Mhm, a very exclusive tour just for you. I’ll show you the finest and tastiest delights you would ever taste.”

Kenma gulped. He wasn’t a big fan of sweets, but he wanted to give it a try. “Alright. Show me what you got.”

“That’s a good response. Don’t worry. My special treats won’t disappoint your taste, pudding.” Kuroo said before walking away, a confident smirk playing on his lips.

The already calm male patiently waits on his seat. He got himself to relax, but the butterflies inside his stomach never stopped dancing. Kenma doesn’t know the reason why he agreed very quickly to this so-called ‘service’. During these situations, he would tell them that he’ll take time to think about it or just straight up reject them, but it seems like this situation was different.

_ No, there’s nothing different about this situation.  _

Kenma knows that he could have rejected the offer, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. Was it because of the way he looked at him? _ I must admit that he seems attractive, but that shouldn’t be the reason. Wait, did I just say he’s handsome? _ The male shook his head, trying to remove such thoughts.

A chuckle stopped him on his tracks, and Kenma reluctantly looked up. He knew it was the barista, and he knew it was him just by hearing his voice, the voice that sent shivers down to his spine.

“It seems like your deep in thought. I made the perfect drink to make your mind relax.” The barista was very steadily carrying a mug, and the aroma intrigued Kenma. He softly placed the cup; the liquid shook from side to side. The barista scoots over to the same empty spot.

Kenma mentally cursed, feeling conscious of having the attractive male watch him drink the beverage he made. “I hope this special coffee will help you ease your mind a little.”

He looks at him, his heart beating incredibly faster of having the barista up close. “Thanks…” His eyes trailed down to his name tag. Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. He looks back down on his drink, thinking that the name suits the barista too well, the first person who sent his usually calm heart into a frenzy. “Thank you, Tetsurou.”

“I’m fine with Kuroo, and you are?”

Kenma takes a moment, thinking if he should give out his name because if he did, that means he somehow opened up to him.

“Kenma. Kozume Kenma.”

Kuroo smiled, resting his chin on top of his left hand, his eyes looking intently at the cute male. He studied his appearance. He noticed the not fully bleached hair and how it covers most of his face, almost hiding his golden cat-like eyes that seem to hold some deep emotion behind.

Kenma sighed, the way Kuroo is staring at him isn’t helping him at all. He consciously brought the mug to his lips, taking tiny sips to make sure it isn’t hot enough to burn his tongue.

“So, how is it?” The customer glanced at him, then back on the mug on his hand, the beverage tasted good.

It was addictive, and he thinks it’s the right type of drink for him right now.

“The first sips were already addicting, and it made me calm down.” He said, bringing the cup back to his lips for another sip. The taste lingered for a moment on his mouth.

“So… Kenma. Why did you move here?” Kuroo asked out of curiosity. Kenma looked up from his phone and placed it down beside him. “Ah- wait, I didn’t mean to pry or anything. Just forget that I asked you that question.”

The barista was now flustered, thinking, why would he ask a personal question. He smiled, rubbing his nape, and it made the corner of Kenma’s lips twist up at the sight.

“No, it’s okay. It’s nothing personal.” He sipped on his drink again, slowly feeling comfortable around his presence. “I needed a change of scenery, so I came here.”

Kuroo was about to speak when one of the other workers called him. “Well, I have to get back to work. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” He swiftly stood up from his seat.

“Yeah, tomorrow sounds good.” His reply made the barista beam brightly.

“Okay! I’ll be waiting! Same time, alright?” He said. With a brief wave and a glance, he walks away from the table.

Kenma watched as the tall figure vanished, and he gave out a deep sigh. His heart was still frenzy, and the butterflies didn’t disappear even just for a second.

“I guess I have to get used to this feeling now and then.”

\---

“Kenmaaaa-“

“God. Shoyou, shut up.” Another day came, and Hinata surprisingly showed up for once. Kenma was getting annoyed at his friend’s non-stop whining. “Let me focus on my work.”

“I’m not letting you.” Yes, Hinata was acting childish. And the reason was that Hinata just got dumped, but he didn’t care, it was just for fun.

The two were close friends since childhood, but Hinata moved away during middle school. Despite the distance between them, their friendship didn’t cease to exist, and now Kenma’s stuck with him for as long as he knows. “The previous one was annoying, and he won’t let me go out and have fun.”

Kenma glanced at him, a judging expression on his. He didn’t understand why Hinata wouldn’t just look for a suitable partner, one he would take seriously. Moving the fringe out of his sight, he adjusted his glasses, pushing his round-shaped glasses until they settled comfortably on the bridge of his nose.

“Look, just go find someone whom you’ll settle down with. Hearing you rant about it is making me annoyed.” But his friend didn’t listen. He was about to whine again until Kenma beat him to it by slamming his palm on his desk.

“Alright, I’ll take you to the café we were supposed to try out together. I’m sure you’ll find someone there.” His comment made Hinata grin widely and hug his friend.

Now, Kenma finds himself sitting in the same café, getting anxious as he waits. He glances at his orange-colored hair friend whose eyes are sparkling, and Kenma knew he found someone appealing to him.

“I see you brought a friend today.” The familiar voice sent Kenma’s heart racing, and he instantly recognized it.

“Kenma, you know him?” He looked at the questioning male and nodded.

“He’s the barista who served me yesterday.”

The barista smiles at Hinata, who was instantly charmed. “Since you brought a friend over, I’ll be preparing two drinks perfect for the both of you.” Kuroo confidently said, writing the name of the drink he thought of on his notepad. He twirled the pen between his fingers, then placed it behind his ear. “Kageyama! Help me prepare the drinks!”

Kenma quickly notice Hinata look up, gazing at the approaching figure. It’s the guy he was previously eyeing. Kenma scans him from head to toe, and he admits that this so-called ‘Kageyama’ was undeniably attractive. “He’s your type.” He said. Hinata blushed at his comment.

He smiled and poked Kenma on the shoulder, “Yup. And that barista is  _ totally _ your type.” This made Kenma’s heart race crazily.

He scoffed, attempting to change the topic. “That ‘Kageyama’ guy, you should get his number.”

“Hello? You’re talking to the one and only Hinata Shoyou here.”

Drinks were gently placed on the table, and he fell in love with the faint smell of strawberry and lemonade mixed in together. Kenma’s eyes darted from his drink to the barista. “Thank you.”

Kuroo smiled, patting his hands on the slightly dirty apron. “The pleasure’s all mine.”

He walks towards the next table, fishing out his notepad and pen to jot down their orders. Kenma looks back down, wrapping his hand around the cup. It was cold, and with the help of the ice cubes floating along with the drink, wet particles ran down on the sides of the cup.

“Waaah! This is so delicious!” Hinata exclaimed, gulping the drink like it was the first time he ever had cola for a long time.

Kenma knew he should try it too, so he did. He placed the end of the cup on his lips, the liquid slowly running down his throat.

“What do you think? Refreshing, isn’t it?” His friend was right. It was refreshing. He continued taking big sips, loving the flavor of the drink.

Kuroo looked at him from the counter. He saw how Kenma’s eyes lit up as he drank the beverage. “He’s pretty cute, right?” A voice said from behind him.

“Yeah, he is.” The barista nonchalantly agreed. He thinks Kenma is a cute person, and since he’s wearing glasses today, the accessory added some extra charm to him.

“But I think the other guy is cuter. He emits sunshine.” Kuroo looks at him with a teasing look, and he nudged him on the side as if he was encouraging him.

“I think he’s interested in you.”

“And that pudding guy is interested in you.” Kuroo laughs, ruffling Kageyama’s hair in which he received an annoyed groan from the younger barista.

Thirty minutes passed, and the two friends are on their way home. Hinata was talking non-stop about the barista he’s now crushing on and how he got his number. He waved his hands frantically as he rambled stories that were somehow not connected to the original topic.

“Kenma!”

The two stopped on their tracks, looking at each other to confirm if they heard the same thing. Kenma looks back. The familiar figure approaching them became clearer every step it took.

“Kuroo?”

He was panting. His hands on his knees and his back was rising up and down as he catches his breath. Kuroo looks up, raising his hand that was formed in a fist, meaning he’s holding on to something. “You forgot your change.”

Kenma became embarrassed. He sticks out his palm to receive the money he left behind. The coins bounced lightly on his finger, but something caught his eye—a paper.

“Kuroo, what-“He didn’t get to finish his sentence when Kuroo ran away. He glanced back and waved his hand goodbye at the two. Hinata snatched the paper, and he took a peek on what’s scribbled inside. What he saw made him gasp, jumping up and down right after.

“Oh my gosh, Kenma! He gave you his number!”

Kenma still couldn’t process the fact that the hot barista, Kuroo Tetsurou, just gave him his number. He was dozing off, mindlessly staring at the ceiling in the wall. His hand was holding the piece of paper, and he slowly brought it in front of him, entering his field of vision.

09XX-XXX-XXXX

Kuroo Tetsurou <3

What the hell was he supposed to do with this? He currently has no guts to talk to him face-to-face, let alone text his number. It was too much. But the thought of texting him time to time was an excellent opportunity to know him better. He grabs his phone, thumb swiftly unlocking the phone, and opened the messaging app. He glances down at the paper, memorizing the number and typed it in.

_ Charming barista guy _

He sighs, contemplating if he should continue it or not.

** Kenma **

Hello, it’s Kenma.

** Kuroo **

Thought you weren’t going to text my number haha

Is it weird?

** Kenma **

Weird?

** Kuroo **

You know… Giving you my number

** Kenma **

Oh, not really. I was just taken aback, but it wasn’t weird

It’s what people do when you want to be friends, right?

** Kuroo **

Ah...

Right

Friends, yeah haha

Kenma paused, thinking Kuroo’s reply was weird, but he shrugged it off. Maybe he was thinking too deeply about it. He thinks he can’t know a person’s true feelings just through text.

** Kuroo **

It’s already late. You’re not going to bed yet?

** Kenma **

Nope.

I have to finish something real quick

** Kuroo **

Alright

Goodnight Kenma!!!

Don’t stay up too late tho

** Kenma **

I’ll try

Goodnight, Kuroo.

He shut off his phone and placed it on top of him. His heart was ramming against his chest, and he could hear it loud and clear. It’s just a text message, but why is his heart going crazy about it?

“No time for some sappy drama, Kenma. You have a deadline to catch up to.” He muttered to himself and stood up from his bed.

He makes his way to his desk, placing his notebooks and pen on top and sits down. Trying to concentrate, he shakes his head and lightly taps his face to remove unnecessary thoughts. But Kuroo is imprinted on his mind. Kenma tries to overthrow it by thinking of his scary professor, and it kind of managed to make him focus. Now, all he has to do is keep this up and not let a particular person waver his concentration.

\---

Kuroo smiles, placing the order on the table. The young girls giggled, admiring Kuroo. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see it was Suga, the café owner. Suga always had a refreshing look and possessed a positive vibe. He’s known as ‘Mr. Refreshing’, a nickname was given by his customers, and he didn’t seem to mind it at all. It described him well. “Your loverboy is here. He looks kinda gloomy, though.” And Kuroo took a glance.

What Suga said was true, Kenma was slouched down, arms on top each other and head placed on top. It’s clearly seen that the male is tired, and Kuroo remembers their text conversation.  _ It seems like he overworked himself and didn’t get proper sleep at all.  _ Kuroo thought. He gestured Suga a ‘thumbs up’ as thanks and makes his way to the kitchen to prepare the drink he has in mind.

Kenma blinked hard to push the sleepiness away and stifled a yawn. His vision was becoming hazy, slowly pulling him into the darkness. Slowly giving in and unable to fight it, he closes his eyes to take a nap.

Kuroo walks over to Kenma, who has his eyes shut close. He watches his breathing slowly rising and falling, lips slightly parted, and his hair almost covering his face. Seeing him sleep peacefully warmed something up inside him, and he contemplated if he should wake him up from his peaceful slumber. He slid into the seat, the same thing he does whenever Kenma comes to the café.

Poking his shoulders, Kenma was quickly awakened by it. He stirred and sat up. Kuroo watched as he rubbed his eyes like a child, and he couldn’t help himself but smile at the adorable sight in front of him. He placed the cup on the table; the scent of the drink made Kenma quirk up and purse his lips.

“What’s this?” He asks, eyeing the drink.

Kuroo grins proudly. Crossing his legs, he lightly pushed the mug, the cream on top slightly wobbling. “It’s Iced Vanilla Caramel Coffee, one of my specialties.”

Kenma’s eyes sparkled like a kid who received icecream. He grabbed the mug and placed it against his lips, sipping the drink.

The barista eyes him, specifically the lips. He watches as he gulps down the sweet drink, and then gazed back at Kenma’s face to be met by wide ones and a flushed face.

“Kuro?”

“What?”

The two were now staring at each other, and Kuroo was far beyond embarrassed at what he did. He just stared at Kenma, at Kenma’s lips, and he got caught about it. He heard a laugh from the two other baristas, earning them a sharp glare.

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He was now rubbing his temples, trying to suppress the hot feeling forming on his cheeks, and cover his face.

_ God, that was embarrassing. _

“It’s fine.” He wasn’t okay. He just caught Kuroo staring at him with an unexplainable look. Kenma’s head was a mess, but it didn’t compare to the feeling what his heart felt. An awkward silence fell between the two. It was kind of suffocating for them. Kuroo coughs, attempting to snipe a conversation.

“So… I want to get to know you better.” He says, crossing his arms on top of the table.

Kenma raised his brow, placing the drink on the table. “You’re in the middle of your work, you know.”

Kuroo made an ‘okay’ sign and said, “The owner doesn’t mind, we’re buddies. And it won’t take too long.”

Hearing the last sentence made Kenma’s heart drop. He wants to talk longer. “Hmm, if you say so. Don’t blame me if you get fired, though.” He once again takes a sip on his drink before placing it down to speak. “What do you want to know about me?” He asks.

Kuroo smirks, taking a lock of his hair between his fingers and inches closer. “Everything about you. Since the first day I saw you walking through the door, you intrigued something in me.”

The male became flustered at the small distance between them. Kuroo’s too close.  _ Too close _ . If he comes any closer, their lips will touch anytime now. So he looks away, pretending to look at the other baristas who are on the counter.

“Okay, but first, personal space.” He says. Kuroo backs away, making Kenma sigh in relief.

“I love games.” Kenma starts, fiddling with his phone.

“What kind of games?”

“Any type of game. As long as I could play them, then they’re good.”

Kuroo thought for a moment. Kenma doesn’t look like the type of person to play games, so it was kind of surprising to him. The last two days he saw Kenma, he held a notebook and looked serious as he scribbled something down.

“Do you have a favorite?”

Kenma ponders. He doesn’t have a favorite. He shook his head ‘no’ with furrowed brows. “I guess it depends on the genre. You should’ve been more specific. My head was about to burst to try to narrow it down.”

Kuroo laughs at his comment. “My bad.”

“I like Science.” It was now Kuroo’s turn to share. Kenma looks at him, hands engulfed around the mug, and sipping the delicious drink. “Science is my favorite. I love how Everything around us is connected to Science.”

“So you’re a science nerd.” Kenma teases. Kuroo whines at his statement.

He looks at Kuroo, his eyes sparkling as he continues to blabber on and on about Science and connecting topics to it. His hands were flailing around, making random and quite weird gestures as he tries to explain a topic to the male.

If Kenma would be honest, he doesn’t really like Science, but the sight before him was satisfying to look at, and he wants to see more of this side to him.

The babbling came to a halt when Kuroo heard him laughing. He glances down at him, and he became embarrassed. He just realized that he was talking non-stop and babbling like a teenage girl about his crush.

Kenma continued laughing, his hand covering his mouth and eyes shut close. Kuroo gazed at him, loving the sound coming out of his mouth. His laugh sounded like angels singing as they descended from the heavens. And Kuroo wasn’t afraid to admit that he  _ loved _ the sound of Kenma’s laughter, it pulled a string inside him.

Kenma feels a hand against his. It was Kuroo’s. “I like your laugh. And your smile.” He slowly pulls down his hand, trying to see his face. A deep shade of pink painted his cheeks, eyes locked with the barista. Kuroo grins, letting go of his hand, and Kenma kind of suddenly missed the warmth. “You should smile more. You look cuter.”

Blushing, Kenma rolls his eyes. “Stop flirting.”

Kuroo raises his hand, playing innocent. “Hey, I was just telling the truth!” He then placed one of his hands down, the other on his hair for him to fix it in place. Kenma puts the finally empty mug down.

“I have to go now.” Kenma says, standing up from his seat. He picked up his phone, laying on the table and stuffed it in his pocket. Kuroo soon followed, patting his apron and fixed his top.

“I’ll walk you out.” Kenma nodded, not minding him. He wanted to stay longer.

“The drink you made was delicious.”

“Did it help you somehow?” Kuroo asks, leading the way.

“Yeah.” They reached the door, taking a few more steps to be finally outside of the café. “Hearing your voice helped me more than the coffee did.” He blurts out before realizing what he just said.

Kuroo laughs, placing his hands inside his pockets. “If you liked hearing my voice that much, you could call me, you know.” As if Kenma could bring himself to do that.

“Thanks for the drink. It was enough to give me an energy boost.”

“More than just by hearing my voice did?”

“Shut up.”

\---

It has already been almost two weeks since Kenma accepted Kuroo’s special service, and the barista did a perfect job introducing Kenma the best sweets their café could serve. Kenma was back again, the same spot, and the café customers already know him.

“Hello, Kenma!” Kuroo greets. “You’re unusually early today. Did you miss me that much?”

Kenma snorts at his question, rolling his eyes. “As if.” He looks back down on his phone, hiding his face. He missed Kuroo, and hell, they just saw each other yesterday. He had been thinking of the barista more lately, and he was getting restless about it.

Kuroo became silent, rubbing his nape as he tries to form words on his mouth. Kenma looks at him, confused. “Is there something wrong?” That was when Kenma noticed that the barista didn’t bring him anything. “Is it about a drink?”

“No! Ah, sorry.” He bows down to the customers for screaming. He looks again at Kenma, his lips turning up into a smile. “Do you remember the other part of the service?”

Kenma tried to remember, but the only thing he remembered was the first time he met Kuroo and how he intoxicated him. “Sorry I don’t remember.”

“That sucks, but I’ll just tell you.” He fishes out his phone, thumb pressing against the screen, and puts it back to where it came from. “Let’s go out.”

Did he hear it, right? Kenma chokes on his saliva, a shade of pink settling down on his cheeks. “Excuse me?” He had to make sure if he wasn’t hearing things because the last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself. Again.

“It’s part of my service.” He said, twirling the pen between his fingers. “You know, to tour you around the town and not just introduce you to sweets.” He explains.

Kuroo mentally sighs at his reasoning, and it was all an excuse just to spend time with him. To land a date with Kenma.

Kenma ponders for a moment. Is it considered a date? Two people going out, just alone together, having fun. He continues to think, and the mess of fuzzy emotions he’s feeling towards Kuroo lately was mixing in, affecting his way of thinking.

“Okay.” He said it and puts down his phone. He looks up, making eye contact with him. “So when and where?”

Kenma saw a sparkling emotion behind Kuroo’s eyes. “Tomorrow, and it’s a secret.”

\---

Shoes tapping against the concrete floor, Kuroo waits for Kenma’s arrival. He texted him last night on where they should meet up. He was nervous as hell, sweat running down the side of his face despite the quite chilly weather. It’s not like it’s his first time going out; he had some ideas and experiences during his 22 years of existence. He clasped his hands tightly, blowing on it to add more warmth and to calm himself down.

“Kuro?” And there he was, the person Kuroo’s crushing on. He smiles at him, putting his hands inside his pockets and walked towards him.

“Thank goodness. I was freezing my butt here waiting for you.” He jokes.

Kenma didn’t stop the urge to roll his eyes. “It’s your fault for being too early.”

“I was excited, okay?” That made Kenma quiet.

They started walking, an air of comfortable silence over them. It was quite a long walk, turning around the corner here and there, waiting for the ‘go’ sign to cross the streets safely. Kenma was curious about Kuroo’s ‘surprise’. Surely it wouldn’t be a fancy restaurant… Right?

Deep in his thoughts, he bumps against Kuroo, who suddenly made a halt. “What the?”

“We’re here.” Kenma rubs his nose, which was screaming in pain. He glanced at the place Kuroo was looking at, and his eyes widened. The flashing sign was brightly lit, changing into different hues of colors. They stood there, staring at the letters formed into the word ‘ARCADE’.

“Oh.” There was the slightest pause, and she said. “Why did you bring me here?”

“You told me that you love games. Ta-da!” He beams, shaking his hands as if he just did a cool magic act. Kenma had to suppress a laugh, thinking it was cute seeing Kuroo childish.

“You remembered?”

“Of course, I remember every small detail about you.” Kuroo boasts.

“That sounds weird.” Kenma retorts, walking inside the arcade and leaving a whining Kuroo behind. He looks back down, his feet suddenly looked interesting. He was trying to cover his face, his will to stop from blushing wasn’t working, and he noticed that he was getting flustered over any single thing ever since he met Kuroo. It had become an aesthetic of sorts.

The hazy, faint light of coming from the machines sets a different mixture of colors as it bounces off the walls. A chill and fun vibe were emitting from this place, and Kenma knows he’ll have fun here, with Kuroo, of course.

“What do you think?” Kuroo asks. Kenma looks around the room, eyeing the machines one by one. “You’re gonna love this place.”

Kenma leaped to his feet, running at an aisle to try out some games. “Kuro! Let’s play this one!”

He looked almost like a little kid running around in a theme park, and Kuroo loved seeing him so happy like that. Kenma’s excitement was contagious, and the barista was soon on his feet, running towards Kenma with a big grin and sat on the stool beside him.

They spent the whole afternoon playing, screaming here and there, a little bit of nudging and exchanged touches of skin. They felt wild and free, like a bird soaring thru the endless blue sky.

As he watched Kenma play excitedly, frantically pressing each of the buttons, a genuine smile playing on his lips, Kuroo’s heart was soaring through the heavens. He stares longer, not knowing his lips turned up into a smile, and Kenma slowly being imprinted on his mind. He doesn’t want this to end.

It was already dark outside, and they didn’t notice it because they were too busy having fun. They passed by the hall leading to the arcade, ready to go home. But Kenma stopped on his tracks, staring at a sign and an idea formed on his mind. Kuroo continued walking, and when he noticed that the only footsteps he heard were his own, he looks back. “Is there something wrong?” He steps closer, taking a look at what Kenma’s staring at.

“Let’s go.” Kenma absentmindedly took hold of Kuroo’s hand, pulling him towards the mysterious room.

A staff walks up to them, a sweet smile on her face. “How may I help you?”

Kenma points at the door. “Can we use that room?”

The girl looks and nods at his question as a response. She hands him a paper and a pen. “Just write down your name. You can pay later at the registrar once you’re finished.”

He then returns the paper and proceeds to walk inside.

“What are you planning?” Kuroo asks, his heart racing.

“You like Science, right?”

“Yes, and why are you asking me this?” Kenma ignores him, setting something up in the middle of the room and walks towards the light switch to turn off the lights. “Are you going to do a ritual or something? It’s kind of creepy.”

“Just shut up and wait.” Kenma grabs a futon and some blankets, setting it besides was the dumbfounded male is standing. “Sit down.” He orders, and Kuroo obliged like a puppy taking command from its owner.

A few seconds passed, the ‘click’ sound was heard, then the darkness was slowly being filled in by a light. He looks up and sees the galaxy right before his eyes. The stars were shining and glimmering, and it was being reflected in Kuroo’s eyes. He utters an inaudible ‘woah’, admiring what’s above.

“I saw the ‘planetarium’ sign, and it immediately reminded me of you.” He hears Kenma says as he sits down beside the amazed male. He was touched by what he said. Kenma remembered.

“That’s sweet of you.” Kuroo says in a teasing tone.

Kenma pulls one of the blankets and wraps it around him. He lets Kuroo take control of the remote, analyzing the planets with a twinkle in his gaze. Kenma likes this side of Kuroo, and he’s happy to see it one more time. “You look like a kid right now.”

The response he received was a dramatic gasp. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you do. Stop trying to hide it.”

“You were the one who looked like a kid earlier.” Kuroo says, challenging him.

“Lol, nerd.” Kenma retorts.

Kuroo won’t back down without a fight. “Shut up, gamer freak.”

Kenma glares at him, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Make me.”

The barista hovered over him, his hands trapping Kenma underneath him. After all, he’s not the type to back down from a fight.

“Kuro? “

Kenma’s voice made him snap out of his thoughts. Realizing what he did, he backs up, returning to his position from earlier. His heart raged frantically, hammering against his chest. He was about to kiss him on the spot. “Sorry.”

Kenma coughs, trying to ease the awkwardness around him.

“It’s fine.” He removes his blanket, suddenly feeling warm, and sweat trickled his face. “I actually don’t mind.”

“Huh?”

Kenma’s face flushed again, and he looks at him. He shyly locks eyes with him, and Kuroo couldn’t take it. The flustered male smiles. “Is it okay if we cuddle?” There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

Kuroo happily obliged. He pulls Kenma closer, settling him down between his legs, and snakes an arm around his waist. His skin was hot, comforting, and inviting, and he couldn’t help himself to tuck his head into his neck. Kuroo’s fingers touched the tips of Kenma’s hair, brushing it away from his face and tucked it behind his ear before unconsciously placing a kiss on his cheek. Kenma jumped from the sensation of his lips against his skin. Kenma turned to him, and he takes in a sharp breath, their face just inches apart.

“Kuro?” He mutters under his breath, feeling conscious against the seducing look in Kuroo’s eyes.

Kuroo reaches out to Kenma, cupping his face with one hand while the other still around his tiny waist. He brushes his thumb against his soft skin, admiring Kenma.

“You look so beautiful.” He whispers, loud enough for only them to here. “I have a confession to make.”

Kenma gulps. “What is it?”

“I want to kiss you.” He admits, still gently caressing Kenma’s face.

Kenma’s eyes flickered. Before he knew it, his body gravitated towards his like being pulled in by a magnetic force. He locked lips against Kuroo’s ones. Kuroo was too shocked to move, but it only took a few seconds to respond, lips now moving in sync. His hands found it’s way to Kenma’s hair, gently tangling with it and held his face. The air around them was too hot, and Kenma breathes in relief when their lips parted.

“Holy shit.” Kuroo laughs, plopping down and puts an arm around his eyes. Kenma catches his breath, looking at Kuroo’s messed up hair. “Did we just…”

“Kiss? Yes.” Kenma continued the sentence. Kuroo sat up, looking at Kenma.” Since when?” Kenma asks, searching for some emotion in his face.

“Do you remember when we almost kissed?”

“Kuro. We just kissed a few seconds ago.”

The barista shakes his head. “I meant at the café.” Kuroo says, fixing his disheveled hair. He glances at the smaller, his lips formed in an ‘o’ shape.

“When you caught me staring at you, that was when I realized.” There was a pause in Kuroo’s sentence. “I realized I had a sudden urge to kiss you.”

Kuroo’s arms wrapped around Kenma, his hands resting on his hips. He nuzzles closer, inhaling the sweet scent that he emits.

“After that, I wanted to do many things with you.” He murmurs, lips slightly touching Kenma’s neck.

“Like go on dates, crack sappy jokes to see you smile, let you wear my clothes that are too big for you…” He trails off. “But there’s one thing I want to do.”

“What is it?” Kenma could hear his heartbeat drumming against his ears.

“I want to make you mine.” Kuroo says, resting his head on the smaller male’s shoulders. “I want you to be my lover, someone I want to be with for the rest of my life.”

Kenma laughs, the butterflies inside his stomach dancing around in a frenzy. “Are you trying to make me fall in love with you?”

“I am.”

Kenma grins, fiddling with Kuroo’s fingers. “Don’t bother, I already have.”

Kuroo took his hand, held it in his, tracing the knuckles with his hands, and gently rose it to kiss it. Kenma likes the sensation, and he lets him do so. Kuroo reached out, his hand pressed against his cheeks and held him close. “I have a question.”

Kenma just hums, waiting.

“Do you want to be the player 1 to my player 2?”

Kenma bursts out laughing. Kuroo did that on purpose. He wanted to see him smile, and it was a success. He admits that he loves the gentle laughter, the way his eyes formed like crescent moon and nose scrunched cutely. He wouldn’t miss it for the world, and he’s willing to do anything to see it again.

“So? Are you going to press play or no?” He was still laughing, and it took him a minute or two to calm himself down.

“How many levels does it have?” He asks, wiping the tears on the corner of his eyes.

Kuroo pretends to think. “Hmm… Level infinity. That means you are stuck with me.” He says, opening up his arms for a hug. “Game?”

“I have to say. This has got to be my favorite game.” He declared, diving in his arms and nuzzled against his chest. He smiles at the feeling of being engulfed by warmth and comfort, like the feeling he gets when he reaches home from a tiring day’s work, locking himself up in his small room, and the bed welcomes him. Kenma follows Kuroo’s gaze, and he feels a gust of love when their eyes met.

“I love you.” Kuroo whispers.

“I love you too, Kuro.”

“So you’re my boyfriend now?” Kuroo asks, hugging him tightly.

“Mhm. Though your line was kind of cheesy.”

“But you loved it, admit it.” Kuroo teased, and Kenma just rolled his eyes at him. Kenma did love it.

“How about we continue our date at the café? I’ll make you a drink and apple pie.”

“You had me at apple pie.” Kenma excitedly stands up, and Kuroo did too. He intertwined his fingers with Kenma’s smaller ones. It was a perfect fit. At that moment, Kenma felt something. They were meant for each other, and that will always remain buried down to the depths of his soul.

“Do you also want some cheesecake?”

“Yes, please.”

“You have to finish level 1 first. A kiss on the cheek.”

“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaa! that's it! thank you for reading my fic, and it would help a lot if you'll give me some feedback about my writing or the story <3 you could also find me on twitter, i post prompts from time to time and just tweet about haikyuu. twt: koutaroomi


End file.
